The Full Moon's Glow
by Werewolf of Suburbia
Summary: Will span all stories save the first. As Peter, Susan and Lucy head towards Aslan, and Edmund is kept prisoner of Jadis, a young werewolf, abused at the Witch's hand, helps bring about an end to the war, and to all evil in Narnia.
1. the Pevensies' funeral

A/N: I've been fighting myself with this little chapter for quite sometime. Now that I've been forced to start everything over, I've decided it wouldn't kill me to put this here. Anyone who recognizes this story for what it was will know what I'm talking about. If you're new, then don't worry about it.

A little history lesson: After I finished reading the Final Battle, and found out that everyone but Susan had died, and the Pevensies had gone to True Narnia, I began thinking about Susan and the effects this had on her and the families of the others who'd died. (i.e. Eustace's Parents and Jill's.) Then I began to tie it in with this story, and the result of the mix intrigued me, to say the least. So therefore, I'm putting this up, as a sort of prologue to the original story. Review and tell me what you think, 'kay!

Werewolf of Suburbia.

Susan stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror. The pale, drawn figure staring back at her looked nothing like her. There were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, something she hadn't been able to do since getting word of the accident. She was losing weight too, unable to eat properly, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not really. How could she possibly care about staying healthy when her entire family had been taken from her with just one accident? Just one BOOM! and they were gone. She could snap her fingers faster then that. And yet, it had taken her entire family from her.

Today was their funerals. They were combining funerals, so that her parents and brothers and sisters were together, followed shortly thereafter by Eustace and his girlfriend and the Professor and his. Two funerals for 10 people. 5 at each, one right after another. It was horrible. And it was today. Today, the anniversary of their first time together in Narnia. Their first time together, Susan and her sister Lucy and her brothers Peter and Edmund. When they first met her adopted sister Amber.

Sure, Susan gave off the attitude of thinking Narnia some silly child game, but she still remembered. Aslan, the White Witch, being Queen Susan the Gentle, Rabadash, the whole thing. It wasn't hard to remember, to believe in the magic, not when her adopted sister transformed into a fully grown wolf every full moon.

Susan nearly lost it—again—when she thought of her siblings. Of their last thought of her, and how they thought her having abandoned Narnia for grown-up things. Of parties, make-up and all such things. No more Narnia, no more childish games of pretend. And that's the last impression she had had on them. And now they were dead. Dead and gone, and not coming back, and she wouldn't get a chance to prove that she had not abandoned Narnia, had not stopped believing. How can she, when they were dead?

The first funeral was starting soon. Everyone was milling about and talking in hushed whispers as they waited for the priest to show up. Many had come to see her and give their condolences. Susan had paid them no mind whatsoever. She was on automatic, barely even acknowledging what was happening around her.

She was to give a eulogy for her family. All 5 of them. She was barely functioning, and she was expected to get up and talk to a bunch of people she barely knew, seeing as most of the guests were friends of her parents. Susan had no clue what she was going to do, or even if she could do it. She was barely able to stand here and wait for a pastor to say a few words.

The coffins were laid out for public viewing, but they were closed. Susan's request, as she had to see the bodies to identify some of them. The only one the train accident had been kind to was Amber, and Susan expected that to have something to do with her werewolf abilities and the magic she had from living in and later seeing Narnia so much.

They were beautiful coffins, her siblings'. Her parents had pre-paid for them ages ago, when they had all been little. Later, they had each gone and added to the original, after their adventures in Narnia. Amber had been bought her own coffin upon being adopted into the Pevensie family, and had gotten the choice of what hers looked like. Her parents had gotten simple white oak coffins for themselves. White, like the Witch and her everlasting winter.

Peter had chosen a beautiful maple coffin, with brass finish. Painting it himself a golden color, Peter had added several carvings after Narnia. A beautiful crown made of thistles and twigs was carved in the side, next to it a beautiful throne. His crown and throne at Cair Paravel. Is sword and shield were also on there, on the other side. And on the back, where the heads go in those sorts of things, a depiction of a young Peter fighting a tall and unearthly beautiful women, twice his age, his sword versus her staff. And on the front, where the feet were always placed, a carving of a grand and magnificent lion with kind eyes that made you want to smile and feel happy, despite the sad occasion. The lion was the same on the others. Same lion, same place. Only the carvings themselves differed some, made by Susan's siblings themselves.

Edmund had also added carvings. At his head, was a depiction of a young him, sitting with the same women Peter was battling in his, (in his own carving style) on a sledge pulled by several white reindeer and driven by a weird little dwarf. He was enjoying some sweet (Turkish Delights, Susan knew), while she told of something grand, given her posture. On the sides were his crown and throne, both but a bit tarnished, and opposite that, a vial of liquid that made hot chocolate and Turkish Delights from the snow. His was pine, colored bronze and had a gleaming sliver finish.

Lucy, dear, sweet, simple Lucy, had chosen with her crown and throne a vial of liquid quite dissimilar to Edmund's, that healedall of one's wounds. Along with that was her handkerchief, one that was very important in the grand scheme of things. Her headboard depicted her first meeting with a Faun, one Susan knew well was Mr. Tumnus, with his packages scattered about on the snow and in his arms. Hers was cherry wood, colored the beautiful green of the ocean at Cair Paravel, and had a gold finish.

Amber's was, quite appropriately, dogwood, and colored a beautiful pastel pink. Amber had always enjoyed pink, and it was always her color. It had a emerald finish, and encrusted with the same, this time real ones. She did not have a crown and throne, for she had never been Queen in Narnia, though she was treated like one and seen almost as good as one. Susan and her siblings had always allowed her to have a say in their decisions, so that she ruled just about as much as they did.

Hers held instead a Full Moon and a beautiful Snow Leopard. On the opposite was collar and attached to it was a leash. And next to it was a face portrait of the women on the boys' coffins (Which Susan knew as the White Witch), leering and with eyes full of hate and anger. Amber's depiction was of a howling wolf, streaking under the full moon, looking free and utterly happy.

As the pastor said his thing and introduced Susan to read the eulogy, Susan looked on these carvings with great sorrow and grief. The carvings that had defined her siblings during their times in Narnia. Their times as some of the best rulers of Narnia, and of who Amber had to become in order to survive. Susan couldn't stop the tears now.

"Thank you." she started to the polite applause. "I guess there's nothing to say. And yet, there's everything to say. They were my family. They were also my friends. My parents, who were always there for me when I needed them. But it was my brothers and sisters that are the true heroes for me. When the war came, and we were sent to the country side, my parents weren't there. Sure I don't blame them, but the fact of the matter is they left me. Left us."

"Living with the professor was okay. Then it got to be rainy and wet, leaving us bored to tears. So, we played together, my siblings and I, and a grand game we had too."Susan inwardly begged Aslan to forgive her for passing him off as fantasy, for passing off all their grand adventures in Narnia as make-believe.

"Such was the game that Peter and the others went on believing, even after I had given it up. We discovered Amber this way, and discovered a part of life we hadn't before. It is why these carvings are so significant, to them and to me."

"Peter was a hero in our story, fighting a brave battle against evil, in the form of a witch. He became High King of a fairy tale land known as Narnia, and was one of its greatest rulers, along with Edmund, Lucy and I. We met Father Christmas in Narnia, for the Witch made it always winter but never Christmas, and her power was weakening. He gave Peter his sword and shield, and Peter used that sword to become knighted by the good side's leader, a lion named Aslan. He was knighted 'Sir Peter, Wolf's Bane.' He was knighted after a brave battle with the Witch's wolves. A battle he willingly fought to protect Lucy and me. He became High King, and was known as King Peter the Magnificent."

"Edmund had been so withdrawn from us that year. And it showed in our game when he followed Lucy to Narnia and met up with the Witch. She gave him Turkish Delights, making them with magic drops from her snow, and he was going to betray us all to her. He became King Edmund the Just after he redeemed himself and came back to us."

"Lucy…what can I say about Lucy? She was always so innocent, so willing to believe the best in people. She became known as Queen Lucy the Valiant in Narnia, and everybody always loved her. She was the first to 'discover' Narnia, by stumbling into it through a Wardrobe in the Professor's house. Edmund found it by following her once, after she had gotten in a second time. She met a Faun there, and he became a great friend of hers. His name was Mr. Tumnus. She gave him her handkerchief and it was important later on to prove to us who are our real allies were. Father Christmas gave her a small dagger, and, more importantly, a vial full of fire-flower juice that healed all physical wounds. It would come in handy later on. Later on when we met our sister Amber."

"Amber was new. She introduced to us a whole new view on society, on the world. Offered us insight to the more horrible parts of human nature. We met her in Narnia, when we were introduced as the Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve prophesied to overthrow the Witch and restore peace and spring to Narnia. She had been turned into a werewolf by the Witch, which is why she has the Full Moon and the wolf carvings, as symbols of what she was. However, the most important part of her history was the horrible abuse she suffered under the Witch."

"The Witch put her in a sliver chain and collar set. Sliver was painful to a werewolf, and in certain amount could be deadly. Amber held herself out though, and managed to be saved. Aslan turned it into a different metal and when the Witch died, snapped it off completely. We never caught her true abusers, although we managed to find out who had murdered her parents, which is what lead to her being abused to start with. They are in jail, and providing leads to other in the terrorist group that did the deed, and many other horrible sins."

"I know this funeral of for all of them. I know that Narnia does not exist. But for the moment, I would like to go back. Back to a time when even our father was at war and his future undecided, back when our mother could not protect us without first sending us off. When Peter, Edmund, Lucy and I were a team. When we had one another and counted on one another. Back when we found Amber. And so I present to you our adventures in Narnia, starting first with when we first discovered a whole world hiding in the back of the Professor's wardrobe."

Susan held up a book. On the front were artist depictions of the four Pevensies, surrounding a tall woman fighting the same lion that was carved on all their coffins. A young wolf stood off in a corner, hiding in the shadows under a full moon. On the top of this impressive piece of artwork, was the word NARNIA. The font was so that the tail of the 'R' was drawn out and ended with a tuft of fur over the 'I', like a lion's tail. There was a wolf tail on the last 'A', and the first 'N' had wolf ears.

"This is one of the first copies of Amber's book, due out in a few months, on our tales in Narnia. There are more in there as well, for after awhile, Aslan told us we were too old to come back. Amber was not. She would never be, and as magic—being a werewolf—could come back anytime. The tales you shall hear today are Amber's own writings of our time in Narnia, and I will also point out some things when and if I can."

Susan placed the book down and opened it to the first page. "Now let's begin the tale of our first discovery of Aslan the Lion and the abused young werewolf named Amber…"

There. What do you think? Please review and tell me!

Werewolf of Suburbia.


	2. Discovery of the Werewolf

A/N: After seeing Narnia and readingall of the books, I decided to write this story. The plot bunny bit me with this shortly after my viewing of the  
Disney remake, and it wouldn't really go away, despite how hard I tried to ignore it. This is my first Narnia fic, so please be nice 'kay? And while the werewolves I saw in the movie are there, my back story about them is a bit different. In short, most werewolves are like the ones in the movie, transforming at full moon and anytime they need to. But the more powerful ones, like my OC, can only transform at full moon, and they're fully wolf, rather then humanized wolves like the others. This idea, of course, comes from Harry Potter, another favorite book series of mine, and I claim no ownership of it. So, I give you my first Narnia fic, and hope you like it. But before we go anywhere, I must insert this little tidbit:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Narnia or anything thereof. That belong to C.S. Lewis and all those involved (Including Disney), so therefore, do not come hunting me down, for this is purely for my entertainment, and the entertainment of others. Thank you, and please note that this will only be here once, for if you do not get this message the first time, well, your just screwed, aren't you?

Well, now that THAT'S done, onward friends, to Narnia!

In certain points of view, the Pevensie children were very spoiled, and rather sheltered. In others, they were raised normally, just like any other good English child.It really depended on the person. Most of those who knew of the Pevensie children in England had the latter point of view. Most of those in their newfound world of Narnia didn't really know. They understood that they couldn't really judge on their upbringing when they were not a part of the world they had been brought up IN. But they were invariably sheltered, given the scene they found upon entering Aslan's camp with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. They had just outrun the White Witch, her Wolven police, and met Father Christmas and gotten their "presents" from him. They had come to see the Great Lion and ask how they could rescue their brother Edmund from the Witch's grasp. Peter, Susan and Lucy, that is. They had expected it to be like any other war camp, for that's what it basically was. But it wasn't acting like one, not really.

It was chaos. Everyone was rushing to and fro, shouting at one another and grabbing things and looking like they were about to be attacked. The 3 Pevensies suddenly had a horrible thought. What if the Witch had already gotten to the Stone Table, where Aslan's camp was set up? What would happen now? But, they didn't see anyone coming at them, and they noticed that the items creatures were grabbing were not of the battle kind. Listening in to the shouting, it seemed that they were trying to heal someone, a someone who was badly wounded from the sound of it. Cautiously, they descended from the hill that they were standing on, along with the Beavers, and entered the camp. Slowly, they walked towards a majestic yellow and gold tent. Several of the creatures running about stopped to stare, and slowly the chaos dimmed into nonexistence as they watch the Son of Adam and two Daughters of Eve walk, escorted by the Talking Beavers, towards Aslan's tent. Then someone shouted and several people rushed around once more. Aslan came out and roared to get people's attention.

"What's causing this commotion within the camp? What is the purpose for your rushing?" his great voice thundered.

"Sir, the werewolf is in need of great medical attention, that we need to provide ASAP, otherwise she will not see morning. And the Son of Adam and the Daughters of Eve have arrived." someone called out. Aslan turned his great shaggy head in the Pevensies' direction and he stared at them.

"Edmund is still within the White Witch's grasp, I presume?" he asked.

The Pevensies were astounded. "How did you know about Edmund sir?" asked Susan tentatively.

"The werewolf currently residing within the camp hospital has told me as much. Do not worry, for we will get your brother back. If you will follow me, we will see if the young werewolf is still conscience. She has a message from your brother unto you, that she would only tell me for fear that she would not get to tell you herself. Come." answered the Lion. Then he padded off into the camp. Susan, Lucy and Peter followed dutifully behind.

This is where point of view on the Penvensies' upbringing changes. As they entered the small hospital tent, the found only twobeings in it, although plenty others consistently ran in and out . There was one unicorn within the tent, standing next to the only occupied bed, attempting to keep said occupant alive till the necessary medicine was brought. The other was undoubtedly the werewolf they'd heard of. The one with a message from their brother.

It wasn't a pretty sight. She was but a skeleton, bruised, burned, and wounded. What little skin that wasn't covered in something of the ilk mentioned above was covered in thin white scars, proving this to be not a one time thing, but a recurring event. She had wolf ears, and a wolf tail hung limply off the side of the bed. The fur on the tail was matted, covered in what the Pevensies were horrified to discover was her own blood and dull in color. She was bleeding profusely from her many wounds, and it was amazing that she was still living. Her eyes were wide open, answering the 'is she awake?' question, and her sea green eyes, tinted gold, were full of pain and terror. Her ears were pinned back to her head, barely visible between locks of her long dark hair, which was in the same condition as the tail. It was impossible to tell what its original color should've been. But what really horrified the children was the sliver collar and accompanying chain leash attached to the girl's neck, the leash making momentarily visible burn marks wherever it came into contact with skin. It was obvious that the sliver collar was burning the girl's already practically destroyed neck, especially when she tried to strain against it. It was, as I said, not a pretty picture. No doubt you would done exactly what the Pevensies did. Susan ran out and retched behind a tree, as did Lucy. Peter looked like it was taking everything he had to not do so. It was a few minutes before the girls came back, and all of a sudden, Lucy had a thought. Her cordial of fire-flower juice would heal all wounds, according to Father Christmas. So, perhaps now was the time to use it?

Lucy gently took the bottle from her belt and walked over to the poor werewolf. Her tinted sea green eyes looked terrified as Lucy approached, but she did not move. Whether this was because of the pain, terror, or something else, no one ever knew. The point is that when Lucy let a drop of the red liquid fall into the poor girl's mouth, the bruises, wounds, burns and other such things disappeared, leaving only a broken skeleton of a girl in front of the gathered group. The sliver burned once more into the poor girl's neck and wherever the leash touched, counteracting the potion.

"Very good Lucy Pevensie, Daughter of Eve." praised Aslan. There was a proud tone to his voice.

"Can't we do something about the leash and collar? It's hurting her so very much, and she doesn't deserve the pain it brings her. She's not a dog, so she shouldn't be collared anyway." said Lucy hopefully to Aslan. He looked at the werewolf for a moment, then padded over to her and breathed on her, taking a single fang to the collar. The girl looked like she wasn't in any pain any more, but the collar was still there. Aslan tugged at it for a moment before seemingly giving up.

"The Witch has placed a curse on it. It is a very powerful curse, and allows only the Witch herself or a trusted follower to remove it. I a unable to move it, but I have changed it so that it is no longer sliver, but platinum that the collar and leash is made of. It will no longer hurt her." he replied.

"Good." said Lucy with a nod.

"I-I Have a mess-mess-message-age." croaked the girl on the bed. She was trembling head to foot, but stood strong as everyone turned towards her. She only flinched before speaking.

"Ed-Ed-Edmund sayssss Sor-r-ry. He-He did-didn't mean-n-n it." she said shakily. Then she collapsed. Aslan looked at her, looking slightly worried. The Pevensies were defiantly worried.

"Will she be alright?" asked Susan.

"She is exhausted, malnourished, and was hurt, just recently healed. She'll be fine after a LOT of bed rest and good food. At least, physically. Mentally, well, I just don't know." answered the unicorn. It looked sadly at the girl. "She doesn't deserve this. She never deserved this." it said softly, voice sad. Aslan nodded.

"Indeed she doesn't. Nor didn't. Come Son of Adam, Daughters of Eve, we have much to discuss." he said.

"Like what?" asked Peter, looking confused.

"Like what we need to do to rescue your brother, and find out how this young werewolf came to be in my camp. Her story is full of sorrow, but you should know it, to know just what you'll be up against, first when you rescue your brother, and again when you fight to free Narnia. Now, come along children, for we must do this as quickly as possible, to sooner rescue your brother."

Then Aslan turned and exited the tent, the confused Pevensies following behind, throwing one last sad look at the unconscious werewolf girl on the bed as they left.

There, 3 pages worth of info. The next chapter will go into the girl's history, including name, and then we'll get to the REAL story. I have no clue if this will follow movie or book, but I would like to think it will follow both. Now, if you'll just review and leave me a happy child, I'd be much obliged. Thanks!

Amber


	3. the Horrible Past of a young Wolf

I will not say anything about the lack of reviews, save this sentence. Thanks to those who did though. I will, however, continue to update, as I DID get one review, and one is good enough for me, for one is far better then none at all. Now, as promised, this will go into a bit more detail of the OC I'm bringing into Narnia, the poor werewolf introduced in Chapter 1, and the summery. Again, my back story, which will also come more into play in this chapter, is different, but I take no credit for anything in this story, for it is but legend. Either that, or it belongs to JK Rowling, for it is from her Harry Potter stories I got it from, sorta. And no, I will not be combining. The werewolf back story is all the Harry Potter you're getting. Well, onward, friends, to Narnia!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aslan entered his tent, the 3 Pevensies following behind. They all found seats as the Lion sat before them, face as grave as a lion's could be. None took notice as the tent flap went back to its original position, closing them off from the camp outside. The children gave their full attention to Aslan.

"Sir, what of our brother?" asked Susan.

"In due time, Queen Susan. First things first. The werewolf."

"What about the werewolf, sir?" asked Peter.

"Her story is of importance to you and to the events preceding this. It is grave and tragic, and certainly not happy by any stretch of the imagination. But you should know it, for she will help you greatly while you are here in Narnia."

"We'll listen, sir, to what you have to say." said Lucy, giving her older siblings a Look. She certainly wanted to know how such a child could come to be in such a dreadful condition. The other 2 nodded, wanting to know too.

"Good. Then I shall start at the beginning of her tale." said Aslan. And this is exactly what he did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Believe it or not, the werewolf started out in your own world, the one you came from, outside the wardrobe door. (Began Aslan.) Born Amber Dawn, she had a good life. She lived in the country with her parents, who loved her to death. When she was 2, her parents had her baby sister, and Amber enjoyed helping with her when and where she could. Any outsider could look into her front window and see a happy loving family, the way it ought to be. Unfortunately, it didn't last. I know they say all good things come to an end, as they must, but this good thing ended too soon. Far too soon.

For when Amber was 3, shortly after her sister's first birthday, tragedy struck, the first of many for poor Amber. A couple of bad men, terrorists by nature, attacked their house, setting it aflame and leaving her sister dead. Amber's parents they dragged out and killed themselves in ways known only to barbarians. Amber was the only one to escape, fleeing from the scene after watching her parents die. For how long she ran, no one can say, but when she finally collapsed, she had gotten several miles from the site of the murders.

After resting some, she ran some more, terrified, confused and upset. This continued for several days, running and resting, running and resting. Amber didn't dare stop for anything else, for fear that the men who'd committed such atrocious acts were after her. After weeks of running and resting, she ended up in a forest, lost and unable to find a way out. At least at first. What she didn't know, couldn't know, was that the forest she had gotten lost in has a natural portal, so to speak, into Narnia. Wandering around in an attempt to find someway out, and to someone who could help her, she stumbled across this portal, and into it. She took little notice of the fact that she'd stepped out into winter from summer, young mind, one track as most minds are at that time, too concerned with getting out of the forest.

She was eventually found, but not by one she would want to be found by, had she known anything. One of the Witch's Minotaurs stumbled onto her while patrolling one night, and immediately captured her and took her to the Witch. Curious as to how a Daughter of Eve, especially one as young as Amber, could get into Narnia, the Witch questioned her rather extensively. Upon discovering she was an orphan and not even aware of whothe Witchwas, she got angry, especially when Amber began asking questions of her own, as all children tend to do, and called for one of the werewolves in her services at the time. (He's been long dead now.)

Ordered to infect the child, who was confused and scared once more, she then left her lackey to do as he would while she called for Maugrim (whom I believe you've met before). There, she explained to him while the werewolf was infecting her and having fun torturing her while he was at it, that the mothers of the pack that served Maugrim, and therefore, ultimately, herself, that they were to raise Amber till such a time as the Witch saw fit to stop them, and she held no qualms about how the poor child was treated either. Such started Amber's life of misery here in Narnia.

The Witch saw Amber as little more then a pet, a pet which she could abuse as horribly as she wanted. Amber was beaten for everything, including breathing, and fed very little, the barest of the bread and water most prisoners get, in very few and far between increments. She was given a collar and leash (you see it on her now), and forced to handle all sliver items within the Witch's fortress, which is quite a lot. She was given even more horrible treatment then was she to get had she been like her fellow werewolves. But because she was so special, she was given 'special treatment'.

What I mean when I say she was special was how she differed from the other werewolves. Where others could change at will, day or night, and all voluntarily, and were but humanized wolves, Amber was different. She could only transform once a month, involuntarily, during the nights of the Full Moon, and she was a complete wolf, a wolf like those that raised her. (It should be noted that the pack mothers raised her as abusively as they could get.) She was allergic to silver, it burns her (like you saw from the collar and leash), and whilst human, retains (as you saw), her ears and tail, as well as fangs, claws,and her sense of smell and hearing are that of her inner beast. Her eyesight is sharper then normal as well, a combination of human and wolf eyesight.

She spent 11 years here, both of Narnian time and of her own, back in the world that had cost her so much in such a short time. 11 years she grew up in pain, starvation, terror and misery. Every time she fell asleep at night, she would often wonder when the Witch would simply get annoyed with her current way of treating the wrench, as she thought of herself as, and which they called Amber, and turn her to stone like all those others that had dared defied her. It would cease her suffering, in the long run, and Amber would always pray it would be soon. No such luck.

Nightmares by night, torture and terror by day, Amber continued to be flesh and blood rather then the stone she so wished to be. Then the Witch came across Edmund.

She fed him Turkish Delight and Hot Chocolate, and learned that his sister Lucy had been to Narnia before and made friends with the Faun Tumnus, but that it was his first time here. And how he was regretful for not believing Lucy the first time, and how older siblings Peter and Susan still didn't believe, haven't had come yet.

Amber watched this from her position under the carriage seat on which her 'Mistress" sat, and knew that Tumnus was mincemeat, and that Edmund was playing into the wrong hand. Especially when Edmund promised to get his 3 siblings to her, and she heard her give him directions to her fortress. From there, it was a long and tedious wait.

Painful for Amber too. When Edmund came back telling how the other 3 had met up with the Talking Beavers and were headed towards Aslan, she knew he realized just what he'd fallen into when the Witch got angry at him, nearly turning him to stone then and there, before having him encased in the dungeon. Amber was taken with, and she watched as Tumnus, captured shortly after Edmund's original departure, was taken to be turned to stone.

Edmund, upon seeing her, her state, and her terror---of him---was horrified, and very regretful of whom he'd unknowingly allied himself to. He attempted to get Amber to escape, to go to Aslan, and tell his sibling he was sorry for him, but the terrified Amber would have nothing to do with it. After the Witch came back and gave her another of her usual beatings, she told all that were present of a plan to capture the other 3 using Edmund as bait.

Edmund, horrified even further upon realizing that he'd put his brother and sisters in danger so foolishly, tried even more urgently to get Amber to go to Aslan. Edmund freed her and managed to convince her, and she escaped, terrified all the while about being found. She was not. She got out of the castle easily, and then ran into the night straight towards Stone Table, where Edmund had said Aslan had set up camp.

And history repeated itself as Amber ran and rested, ran and rested. Terrified about being caught by the Witch no doubt behind her, hoping Aslan did not kill her upon sight for being that which she could not help. Such an end did not come to her. While, admittedly, many of the camp would've leapt at the chance to kill the intruder they saw her as, they took a second glance at the poor child and immediately revised the thought. One of the cheetahs led her to the gold and red tent of the great Aslan, after Amber insisted on seeing him. She delivered her message and collapsed. Aslan ordered her to the hospital tent, where she was to be top priority, and then waited. Of course, the Pevensies showed up not long after, and they were shown her, and their brother's apology given and received, and this is where the story ends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked horrified. Aslan had gone into greater detail of the 'punishments' and 'rewards' Amber received on a daily basis, and none were pleasant. For sake of viewer health and mentality, I glossed over them. And how long she had spent under them! No wonder she wanted to be turned to stone. They would've wanted to be turned to stone too, if they were under such atrocities. And it was only so she could give a couple of messages that she even thought about escaping, 11 years after the fact. No child abuse had ever been like this, not that the Pevensies knew of any child abuse. They were, as said in last chapter, incredibly sheltered.

"That poor girl!" sobbed Susan. "How could anyone be that horrible?"

"Edmund's in her grasp now! What will she do to him?" cried Lucy, scared for her older brother. If this is what that awful White Witch did to AMBER for 11 years, what would she do to Edmund over the short period she had him?

"We have to save him at once! Then we have to try and repair Amber, since the Witch has done some horrible damage, not just physically, which is healed, but, from the sound of it, mentally as well. But how do we save Edmund, Aslan?" said Peter.

"We will infiltrate her camp, and while some of the troops distract her and her armies, you will go and take Edmund from her. But first we have to find it. But do not worry young Pevensies" –for the 3 childrens' faces had fallen----"for I have my best trackers on the job, and they should find the camp in no time." replied Aslan.

Sure enough, the came a howling, like a dog's during a fox hunt, and a centaur poked his head in the tent.

"Sir, the hunting party has returned. They have located the Witch's camp not far from here."

Aslan looked at the 3 Pevensies, and nodded at the Centaur. Who immediately withdrew.

"Come. It's time for your first battle, one in which you must save your brother. A lot rides on this, and on your shoulders. Come, we must plan." said the Great Lion gravely towards the 3 once innocent children. Peter stood, strong and proud as he always was, and nodded. Susan and Lucy, faces tear-stained but eyes determined, stood to flank their brother. And they followed the large, but magnificent, lion out of his tent, towards the party that had found their brother and would lead them to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. Another chapter. Sad, yes, but it was supposed to be. And, while my name is Amber, and my dream is to be a werewolf, the Amber in the story is NOT me. For one, my name is Amber Nichole. For another, I'm 17, and I've made my character 14. Besides, my original character will be capable of many things I'm not, like singing. Something I couldn't do to save my life, but the Amber in my story will be capable of singing so greatly that, were she to go on American Idol, she'd make Simon Cowell cry in the face of her talent. (Not to mention Randy Jackson and Paula Abdul.) So, do not associate me with her. My abuse comes from my demon spawn of a younger sister (who I took the liberty of killing of in my story) and that's all verbal and it's looked very heavily down upon by my parents, so it's all cool. Well, review and tell me how you like it. Remember, if I get at least 1 review, I WILL update, eventually. I'm a high school senior, so it might take awhile. Well, review, and make me a happy author!

Amber (AKA Werewolf of Suburbia)


	4. Maugrim Turns

Hey! I'm back! And with a brand new chapter too! To the wolf of Gondor, thanks for the editing, and I've fixed that, if you haven't found it out yet. And this chapter should be to your liking, as Maugrim Features, and I've made him out as more of a good guy then one might think. As for the wolves and tigers, I'll have to see. I think some might be good, and some might be bad. As for Amber's friends, well, I'll have to see. First, however,I'm gonna focus on the Pevensies relationships with her, and the battle and her mental recovery and all that. She'll have animal friends, yes, and feature in other areas (In other words, she, unlike the Pevensies, will be allowed to come back to Narnia, despite being "too old", and will help with the other adventures. I've read all 7 books, and have an idea as to where she'll figure in. Besides which, she's magic, and can therefore travel between worlds should she wish to.). Well, anyway, here's your new chapter, and don't forget to review please!

Maugrim smelled intruders. They smelled of Aslan. He grinned. His Queen had been totally furious when she discovered the werewolf girl missing. She'd turned her own driver into stone. He, however, had known where she was the entire time. She'd gone to Aslan, to tell the Lion and other humans of Edmund's imprisonment. And he knew what would happen. In fact, he would be taking part. Just not the expected part.

Maugrim, despite all appearances and his own reputation, did NOT condone the Witch's actions in regards of a certain young werewolf. At the time, when she had sentenced his pack's mothers to care for her, he had just thought that she saw the girl as an heir of some sort. He was wrong. She saw her as no more then a pet. Or, in all technical terms, a punching bag. He was horrified at the torture the Witch put that poor girl through, for doing absolutely nothing. Nothing save stumble into Narnia on pure accident of the murder of her only family.

Maugrim was not vindictive. When he had learned of the abuse his own pack members had given the girl, he had dealt harshly with them. They STILL regretted abusing Amber the werewolf. The others, however, weren't as vindictive as the mothers, and secretly attempted to ease Amber's pain, after realizing just WHO they'd pledged their allegiance to. Several of the Witch's white tigers had not been happy either, and they silently hoped that she'd made it to Aslan and he was taking care of her the way she should've been taken care of, and was not.

Maugrim sighed. He had to forcibly hold back Amber's only friend in the Witch's stronghold, a beautiful snow leopard named Della. She had never hurt the werewolf, and said werewolf was the only thing that kept the furious Della from seriously mauling everyone who'd hurt her. Amber, it seemed, didn't want her only friend to get turned to stone by the White Witch.

Della was miserable, and it showed. The beautiful cat was missing her friend, and was worried sick, to boot. The Snow Leopard had attempted to get help for Amber before, but was met with refusal each and every time. The werewolf was grateful all the same, and took what she could get. Della wanted nothing more then to go to Amber and watch over her. Maugrim was well aware that the cat would gladly get herself killed standing up to Aslan's army, if they attempted to do anything wrong to the werewolf. Something her friend would not enjoy much.

Signaling to his pack mates, Maugrim proceeded to "Hear" the rustling of the nearby shrubbery, and "Decide" to "Go investigate". He smirked when another wolf went to talk to Edmund, and free him of his bonds so he could run when the battle started. No one noticed.

There was a dwarf in the bushes he was "investigating", and he quickly made peace signs. The creature looked surprised, but allowed the wolf to approach anyway.

"What are you doing?" asked the dwarf incredulously.

"I wish to help. Despite whatever you may have heard, I do not condone abuse. You know of the werewolf, yes?" replied the canine. The Son of Earth nodded. "I'm helping you, and am going to help you the rest of this war. My pack is too, and of their own violation. Those who do not want to help have been dealt with."

The dwarf looked shocked. "What do you propose we do then?" he asked.

"You and your army will attack the camp, and distract the Witch and all those loyal to her. My pack has already freed the captured Son of Adam, and we will lead him towards your camp, towards Aslan. We will not be coming back unless the great Lion says. When we give the howl, that'll be the signal for you to retreat, and then the Witch can stew. There are several others who are loyal to the werewolf, and hate the Witch for her abuse, and they will help too." Maugrim laid it bare for the creature, who nodded in agreement before taking off to recite this plan to his comrades. Maugrim waited, pretending to look around, and then received conformation of his plan. The next thing anyone knew, it was like someone had told Aslan's army,

"ACTION!"

The Witch shrieked angrily as several Centaurs, Dwarfs and others of Aslan's army attacked her camp. The Minotaurs and others in her camp, unprepared as they were, leaped into battle. It was a fierce battle, but short. Within 10 minutes, a howl sounded and Aslan's army retreated. It left the Witch short Edmund, as well several wolves, tigers, and the entire contingent of Snow Leopards. She fumed.

Meanwhile, Edmund was running alongside an entire group of wolves, tigers and snow leopards. He was confused, but realized something when the group was joined by Aslan's army. One of the Centaurs, realizing that Edmund wouldn't be able to run as fast as the rest of them, allowed him to ride on his back. The younger Pevensie boy was shocked and honored all at once, and quickly accepted the invitation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aslan was sitting in his tent when a signal started up. The division he'd sent after Edmund had come back. However, according to the signal, they'd come back with more then just him. This sounded interesting. Who else had they come back with?

The 3 Pevensies were sitting in the hospital tent, staring sadly at Amber the werewolf. Wondering what she did to deserve such a nightmare of a life. She was cursed as it was, being a werewolf and all, but to be so horribly abused as well! It wasn't fair! Their heads shot up at what was obviously a signal. Their brother was back! At least, they hoped he was. They ran out to see.

Behind them, Amber shifted in her unconsciousness. She whimpered as she dreamed of her parents' murder, of her being bitten, of her being punished by everyone. The alarm did little to rouse her. She only barely heard it in her deep blackness. A blackness that had been her friend for nearly her entire life.

Della narrowed her eyes at the force that met them at the entrance to Aslan's camp. They were blocking her from her friend, and she only hoped Amber was alright.

"Hang on Amber. I'm coming. I'm coming." She murmured softly to herself. No one heard her. But in the hospital tent, the young werewolf murmured in her sleep. No one heard her pitiful cry of, "Della?" before she fell back into the deep blackness that frequently claimed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter. Another segment ofThe Full Moon's Glow. Please review and tell me how you liked it. As for the A/N up top? I planned on sending Amber back to England with the Pevensies, but she would go on like the rest of the adventures as well, given that they don't seemed to be too far apart, and Amber isn't like that old. (She'd only 14, if you'll recall.) So, it'll be safe. But for now, I'm focused more on LWW, rather then anything else. And as for the reviewer who wanted a leopard and griffin befriend Amber? How's Della for your leopard? I'll work on the griffin, although I must admit, it'll probably be a unicorn first. (I like unicorns. In fact, I like winged unicorns the best, but I don't think I'll do that. Unless my readers want me too, of course. Grin) Well, this is Werewolf of Suburbia, signing out!


	5. Aslan's Sacrifice, Amber's Thanks

New Chapter! I finally decided to update this! Yay! I'm good, not. (Heehee) Well, time for a new chapter, and this one MAY get to thestone. I don't know. I have none of this planned, seriously, so this is coming exactly as is from my imagination. Let's just hope you all like it. Well, onwards to this loverly chapter.

Maugrim bowed before the mighty Lion, Aslan. He knew that Aslan would probably be very angry with him, his pack and those accompanying Edmund back to his camp, but hopefully they would get a second chance. Maugrim just wanted to make right with Amber, never mind the war. He had done some serious wrongs to that poor werewolf, and so had his pack, and he wanted to apologize. Amber may even forgive him, once she was healed enough to not be terrified of him.

Aslan looked at the wolves, tigers and snow leopards before him. Edmund stood in awe of him, like his siblings before him, and ashamed of his previous actions. He could sense the 3 other Pevensies running to meet their estranged brother, and he turned to tell them to wait. Just a little longer, and then Edmund was all theirs. He had to talk with the boy first. But the others, well, this was interesting. He could sense that they were loyal to the werewolf laid up in the infirmary tent, and had not been aware of the Witch's horribleness until they noticed what she was doing to the other creature.

"What is your purpose Maugrim? Have you not allied yourself and your pack to the Witch?" he boomed across the entire camp. Maugrim flinched slightly.

"Originally, sir, yes. We've turned, Aslan. We cannot stay with that tyrant when this is what she does to others."

"'This' being her treatment of a certain young werewolf?" asked Aslan softly. Maugrim nodded.

"She did nothing to warrant such treatment from anyone. Yet the Witch gave it unprovoked. We cannot stand this injustice. We wish to offer you our services. If you wish, we can be your spies."

"The Witch will not take kindly to your leaving like you have." pointed out Aslan. Maugrim nodded in agreement.

"True, but we can always get back into her good graces. A well placed lie about following the intruders who 'stole' the Son of Adam to see where they have taken her captive will earn us nothing more then a sharp reprimand for not warning her ahead of time. We'll make it seem like we'll be spying on your camp, when we are in truth, spying on hers."

"This is a well thought plan. I will give you a chance to prove yourselves. If you betray me, however, know it is your death beds you will be going to." said Aslan, voice promising such an end.

"Never my Lord, would we even think of betraying you." Maugrim assured. Della couldn't stand it any longer and burst out,

"Please, sir, what of Amber? Is she okay? Have your done anything to her? If you've hurt her, I swear I'll make you pay!" she growled out the last part, voice threatening.

"Peace, cousin. Amber the werewolf has met with nothing but healing and help upon her entrance to this camp." Aslan signaled Lucy to come forward, which she did tentatively. "This young lady here had a vial of fire-flower juice, the most powerful of all healing potions. She has seen fit to give some to Amber the werewolf to end her physical pain. She has also called on me to remove the girl's collar. I was not able, the Witch's magic strong in that leash and collar, but I changed it to a metal that will not harm her should she come in contact with it."

Della looked beyond relief. "May I see her, sir?" she asked. She was granted permission, and was lead to her friend by a closer cousin of hers, a Clouded Leopard. The beautiful big cat ranted at the Snow Leopard about the Witch and how horrible she was. Likewise, in turn, the Snow related to the Clouded her tales of friendship with the werewolf, and how her attempts to help the girl were futile. This got the Clouded on a whole other rant and eventually their voices disappeared.

"Now, I need to speak to Edmund privately. Maugrim the Wolf, you and two selected pack mates will go back to the White Witch's stronghold and keep me informed of any major advances she makes or plans to make. The rest of you will stay here and make yourselves useful. You are now mine, and those already under me should understand this and treat them accordingly." That last was a sort of warning to those already part of Aslan's Army.

Maugrim nodded and chose his two fellow spies and they took off. Aslan took Edmund aside, and had that promised chat with him. When he finally released the boy into the arms of his eager siblings, he told said siblings to not question Edmund on his choices.

"There is no need to talk to him about what is past." was all he said. Nobody wanted to talk about it anyway. Susan, Lucy and Peter were far too relived and happy to have their brother back to care, really.

"Can I see the werewolf girl?" he asked cautiously. "I wanna see how she's doing." His brother and sisters lead him to the teenager, who was currently being cuddled by two leopards. Della looked up mistrustfully at the intruders, but softened when she saw who they were.

"She'd unconscious, like usual." She intoned softly, nuzzling the werewolf's hand. Edmund looked at the girl, who looked only slightly better then she had when he had sent her to Aslan and his siblings. Then again, she also looked worse, skeletal as she was. Her tail, hair and ears were still matted and filthy. No one had gotten around to bathing them yet.

"Poor Amber. Survived a brutal murder to become the pet for a horrible witch. What is wrong with the world?" Lucy cried. Susan held her as Peter answered.

"I don't know Lu. I just don't know."

Maugrim sighed in relief as the Witch complemented he and his pack mates for being intelligent enough to think of following. She decided to go visit Aslan once the camp was fixed up some. The wrench didn't even suspect the 3 wolves of foul play. For the time being, they were safe.

Although, they would be reporting to Aslan soon, as they had suggested their "spying" to the Witch, who immediately liked the idea. However, it would be awhile, as first they had to get some juicy information from the Witch.

It came a couple of days later when the Witch decided to plan a visit to Aslan, to claim Edmund's betrayal. She would call for sacrifice on his part, at the Stone Table. If Aslan decided to go in the Son of Adam's place, then so be it. All the better for her, anyway. She also planned to kill Amber.

Maugrim had little choice but to give Amber's location away. He needed a reason why the others would betray the White Witch, and the young werewolf seemed as good a reason as any, not to mention that it would explain where she had gone as well. Besides, Maugrim reasoned with himself, the Witch would've killed Amber anyway for running away, amongst other reasons. So, it's not like it was a last-minute decision on the Witch's part or anything. Amber wouldn't have survived her next encounter with her anyway.

So, Maugrim raced to tell Aslan under the pretense of "spying" on him. Aslan promised nothing would happen, not to Edmund OR the werewolf. Not in this world, not in the next. Della and the clouded leopard, whose name was Nuage, were also there and promised that no Witch, regardless of who it was, was getting anywhere NEAR Amber, not without going through them and their species first.

Then, it happened. Escorted by the 3 spies and several Minotaurs, the White Witch came to Aslan's camp. She demanded Edmund's pay for his betrayal, and for the betrayal of the tigers, wolves and snow leopards. Aslan refused to give up any of them for her payment, and they negotiated for hours in Aslan's gold and crimson tent. When it was over, no one understood what was happening. No one but a young werewolf watching from her hiding spot in the hospital tent. Eyes wide with terror, she watched the White Witch leave with her entourage, throwing over her shoulder,

"But how do I know this promise will be kept?" Her only answer was Aslan's mighty roar, which covered the squeak of a terrified werewolf teen. One that knew what was going on, even if on one else did.

Later that night, Amber's hearing picked up movement outside the tent, and her sensitive nose picked up the scent she had long identified with Aslan. He was on the move, and Amber decided to follow. The moon was bright in the sky, but thankfully not entirely full yet. Amber knew, could feel it in her very bones and veins, like she always had, that the full moon was near, but not for another day or so. Still, that didn't stop the moon from gleaming in its near-full state, and shining sadly down on the leaving Aslan.

Amber sneaked out of her tent, and hobbled after the Lion, careful to stay downwind and not make any noise. Being a werewolf had its perks, and Amber always did enjoy being what she was, just not the abuse that seemed to have come with it. She knew Aslan would probably attend to her in his own time, because she knew even despite her sneaking, he was well aware of her presence. Aslan just seemed to be all-knowing like that.

True enough, he addressed her, and Susan and Lucy (Who'd also followed), and when asked allowed the two girls and young werewolf to accompany him. When he stumbled and tripped, and asked for their hands in his mane to be assured they were there, Lucy and Susan eagerly complied. Amber rested one clawed-tipped hand gently on the great Lion's back, stroking it up and down the length of her arm as she did so. Aslan shuddered slightly under her ministrations for a few seconds before getting used to it enough to control the shudders.

Finally, he told them to stop and allow him to continue alone. All 3 of them listened and hid in some shrubbery nearby, well hidden from sight from anyone who passed, or even glanced in their direction. Amber began shuddering, however, as a slight breeze blew by, and her werewolf-enhanced nose picked up a very familiar and unwelcome scent. The Witch was near, and Amber couldn't help her shuddering and silent whimpers as she cringed back.

Lucy and Susan looked at her, alarmed, and inquired after her. When Aslan reveled that the young werewolf had caught scent of the White Witch and her followers, they immediately engulfed the poor creature in a two-way hug and refused to let go. With goodbyes to Aslan, they proceeded to whisper gentle word of comfort to the abused child in their arms.

Aslan left them and headed towards the Stone Table. The trio hiding in the bushes could see the Witch and all her followers waiting, jeering at Aslan as the Lion approached them. With wide-eyes, they watched Aslan get hog-tied and had his mane shaved by one of the Witch's ogres. As they tied his jaws shut and bound him to the Stone Table. As the Witch readied the knife she would use to kill him.

All the while, they whispered softly to Amber, holding her as they comforted her. Amber's whimpering stopped and her shaking slowed, although it did not stop entirely. They could not, regardless of everything else, watch the actual murder of Aslan. They covered their eyes and turned away. They froze as the party went past their hiding place, unable to move or even be properly afraid. The shock was that great.

Once the last of the Witch's allies had disappeared, and Maugrim and his spies were all that was left, they slowly came towards the body that was once Aslan the great Lion. Lucy and Susan sobbed as they laid their heads against his sides, but Amber could not. It wasn't that she didn't care; it was that she just wasn't that emotional. She never really had been, but it had gotten worse under the abuse. She wasn't allowed to be emotional, not when she didn't deserve to have any to begin with.

Maugrim and his two pack mates stood by the werewolf's side, heads bowed and tails low as they, too, mourned Aslan. So great was their tears and sorrow that only Amber noticed the mice creeping up to the table, and over the ropes that held him bound there. Lucy and Susan noticed only as they started in on the makeshift muzzle that held the great jaws shut, and they attempted to shoo them away at first, till they realized what the creatures were doing. They left the mice alone at that, and watched through their tears as the little rodents proceeded to just simply disappear once all the ropes had been snapped.

Amber, Susan, Lucy, Maugrim and the other two wolves quickly proceeded to remove the now severed ropes at that point. Once the last had been thrown to the side, the mourning took up a new intensity, and they simply stayed that way for the rest of the night. Susan and Lucy sobbing into the sides of what remained of Aslan, Maugrim and his pack mates standing off to the side, mourning in their own way. Maugrim set up a mournful howling, one that carried towards the rest of the camp, and they that heard realized what happened and mourned. The rest of the wolves howled back their own grief, as other began shedding tears or calling out.

And off to one side, eyes soft and sad, stood Amber the werewolf. Her tail hung low, like her Wolven cousins', ears drooped. She hung her head, and offered up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Aslan was in a better place now and happy. Offering a silent message to Aslan, which she knew he could hear, even in death, which thanked him for all he had done for an abused unwanted girl with a dark curse, even though it hadn't truthfully seemed like much. To Amber the werewolf, it was more then enough. For no one had ever been that kind to the unwanted creature since Della.

And Amber the werewolf allowed herself some of her first emotions since coming to Narnia. She dropped to the ground; face buried in her hands, and silently sobbed.

And she didn't mind that no one comforted her. For who would comfort a werewolf?

Yay! 5 pages. Now, please review and tell me what you think, 'kay? Next chapter will be Aslan's resurrection and the final battle. Then we'll go from there. Well, till next time!

Werewolf of Suburbia


	6. Finally Free

Thanks to my single reviewer! I'm glad you liked this story, and hope you enjoy this newest chapter. This will defiantly have the Final Battle in it, given that Aslan's sacrifice was last chapter…

KFKFHVGNVBHGVHJCKJVHJCKDJFHVJKEJRHGJVKKVHKDFKDEFCHVKCH

Peter and Edmund were working with Aslan's chosen general (a centaur), attempting to plan out the Final Battle, and do so wisely. They had no doubts that the Witch would push the attack now, after having killed Aslan. Edmund had also requested and been granted a spare few for a search and rescue party. Lucy. Susan, and Amber had gone, and it was causing he, Peter and the two leopards that had become Amber's protectors' great distress.

All too soon, the battle was planned. The armies set, and the soldiers ready for battle. A grim-faced group met in the meadow, and waited. It wasn't a long wait. All too soon, the Witch and her massive armies arrived, and with a battle cry, both parties charged the field.

The griffins dropped large stones from the air onto the charging army. A phoenix created a fire wall, stopping more. Then it was all-out warfare as the rest of armies went head-to-head.

It was gruesome. It was violent. It was battle. Centaurs went against Minotaurs. Werewolves battled dogs. What remained of the Witch's cats battled the cats belonging to Aslan. The Beavers stood ready to attack in the back defense line. Edmund stood next to them, hoping beyond hope that his sisters and Amber were okay.

Then there was a welcome sight for the Aslan side of things. No, it wasn't Aslan. It was Maugrim and his pals. They had been missing too, and they joined the fight, helping their domestic cousins fight their magical brethren, the ones who gave Amber a cursed life.

Della and Nuage did not join the battle. They had insisted on being part of the search party looking for the girls. Therefore they did not see the wolves' entrance, or the fact that Aslan's army was losing.

They saw something far more majestic, and tons better.

They saw Aslan's resurrection. And his magic free those under the Witch's own.

It had been early morning when the two leopards had found the three girls, Lucy and Susan asleep on the remains of Aslan, Amber curled up nearby all by her lonesome. They had immediately informed the girls about the battle and had begun to lead them away from the Stone Table when the earth started shaking.

A loud "CRACK!" stopped them even more, and they turned around. The Stone Table was torn in half, and Aslan had disappeared. Lucy and Susan began crying again, but Amber did not. This time, she just knew, though she never figured out how, that something was up. Something more then what it looked like on the surface.

Amber was right, of course. The brightly shining sun at first obscured Aslan's form view, but then he came down away from the direct glare, and everyone there immediately recognized him.

"But—But you're dead!" stuttered Della.

"Ah, so I should be." He intoned, before explaining the deep magic.

(A/N: Don't have my copy of Narnia handy, and we all know of the deep magic anyway, so I'm skipping it. And I apologize if Aslan sounded like Dumbledore. I'm currently stuck on Harry Potter, and trying to write a Narnia fic while stuck on

Harry Potter is not a real good combo.)

Then, he began playing with them, even Amber, although he took it a bit more gently with her then with the others. How much time passed, no one could say, but it ended with all of the others covering their ears as Aslan let out a mighty roar.

Then, gently instructing Lucy and Susan onto his back, he took off at a fast gallop, to where was unknown. Amber, Della and Nuage followed, keeping pace with him rather evenly. This came as a surprise, because Susan and Lucy, while knowing Amber's werewolf talents, didn't think it was possible for her to keep up, at least in human form.

Eventually, Amber recognized the smells and sounds of the area surrounding the Witch's castle. She hesitated, unsure of why they were there, and if she could stand to go back to the place of her horrible childhood.

Aslan slowed and took her gently to a nearby tree, where she could see, hear and smell everything and left the Snow and Clouded leopards to stand guard.

(Here, Susan inserted what happened inside the Witch's castle. How she finally met Mr. Tumnus, how Aslan breathed on all the statues and they came back to life, and how they all headed towards the gate, ready to battle and ready to follow Aslan.)

Amber saw what she recognized as the stone statues that stood in the Witch's courtyard all come galloping and loping and swooping out of the gate, Aslan with the girls in the lead. She gawked for a few minutes, before they had reached her.

"Come. It is time to take your revenge. It is time to stand up to the oppressor and defeat her." he told the young werewolf. Amber soundlessly nodded and stood, ready to run again.

She ran all the way to the Final Battle, where Peter's crew was losing horribly to the White Witch. Stone statues stood everywhere and bodies next to them. She recognized several of them, and all were of those she was glad for their predicaments.

The cheer that arose when the reinforcements arrived was the greatest thing Amber had ever seen since her parents' murder. The young werewolf found a sword and a spear and a shield, which she knew how to use in theory, having seen the practice fights her "Mistress'" allies had done. She took a deep breath, and began to fight, striking a werewolf, in wolf form, with the sword.

The battle was short and swift after they came. Aslan allowed Amber to take a shot at the Witch before finishing her off himself. Amber did some damage, but couldn't really do much out of fear. She left most of the Witch for Aslan.

And that was that. With the Witch dead, her allies were also appropriately disposed of, and Lucy was allowed to heal the wounded with her vial. Aslan also helped, turning those turned to stone back.

The real happy moment for the Pevensies, and for Amber, was when Aslan finished his task and came back to the gathered siblings and the young werewolf.

A young werewolf who still bore her slave symbols. One who still wore her leash and collar.

Aslan approached the girl slowly, making sure that Amber got the message that he wasn't going to hurt her. Then he smiled at her.

"Would you like to finally get rid of those things?" he asked, indicating the collar and leash.

The Pevensies looked at Amber happily, but Amber herself just looked shocked as she fingered the collar.

She had had it for so long, she no longer thought about it. It had taken some getting used to after Lucy had healed her, but it was still there, and took less time then you would think. She held the leash in her hand, running finger and thumb over the chain links.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Amber managed to answer.

"If you would please, sir."

Aslan made short work of breaking the collar, and then, Amber was finally free. Finally free of the White Witch. She was dead, and the collar and leash had been taken off.

The Pevensies celebrated. Amber just stared at the broken remains of the items that had caused her so much pain in her life for so long, running her hands over them like a blind man trying to get a feel for the object he can not see. Then, one hand traveled slowly up to the neck that had not been exposed for what seemed like forever, and one delicate finger, callused from all the unfair work it was forced to do, ran around the skin. Skin the werewolf had forgotten was there at all.

Things were looking up. Now, the Pevensies were to be made Kings and Queens of Narnia. They would bring about the Golden Age of Narnia, although they did not know it quite yet.

(Susan admitted that the only reason they knew at all was because Amber would go back a lot and told them of all she saw.)

But for now, they were just happy the Witch was gone. Spring had come to Narnia once more, and Aslan wasn't as dead as everyone had been led to believe. Things could and would go back to normal and Narnia and they would do so under the good rule of their four new Kings and Queens.

And for a werewolf, things would change drastically. That is not to say that it would be a bad change. In fact, it was a good change. For this werewolf had spent her entire childhood the slave and torture toy of the Witch that had caused so much suffering. Now, though, she was Free. She would be loved, would gain family, and would help lead the Golden Age.

And this werewolf stood there, while everyone else was celebrating, holding the two things that had meant so much of that horror and oppression. She could do nothing else but stare at the things that held so much meaning to her for so long, while fingers ran over that which signified the changing tide in her life.

Amber never did celebrate the downfall of the White Witch. She spent the entire time fingering her neck, hidden for so long, while staring in shock at the collar and leash that held her captive for her entire life.

She wouldn't come out of this shock till Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were crowned Kings and Queens and Narnia, 4 days later.

GHIHUJRIXEKKXCENVHMRC,KKWMEXCJNVHMC,XCJVC,MMCVNMC,LXKM

There. How was it? Please tell me what you think! I am going to change my current song. Listening to Dixie Chicks' "Travelin' Solider" about a dozen times in a row wears you out after awhile….

Werewolf of Suburbia


End file.
